


My Little Animals

by overloaded_with_kpop



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff, Foreplay, Hybrids, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sadism, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overloaded_with_kpop/pseuds/overloaded_with_kpop
Summary: Cha Hakyeon is the owner of two little animals.





	My Little Animals

Cha Hakyeon was a very busy man, but all he wanted to do was get home to his boys. He knew they would just be cuddling together or maybe preparing each other for later today's rounds. God, that would be so hot to watch. Watch them tease and taste each other while sticking their fingers in the right places.

How much he missed them while he went to work, working on providing everything they needed. All he wanted was for them to always be happy and taken care of. Whatever they wanted, he would gladly hand it to them on a silver platter.

As Hakyeon walked through the halls of his job, he waved at his secretary to clear his schedule. Today was not the day to be dealing with difficult clients. Once the secretary nodded, he went to his office, sitting in the gigantic plush rolling chair. Picking up his office phone he dialed their house number, hearing it ring two or three times before it was answered.

"Hello, Master, " Ravi, his wolf hybrid, answered, panting heavily.

"Are my little hybrids preparing each other?" Hakyeon cooed into the phone, hearing both of them whimper.

"Yes, Master." Leo, his lion hybrid, said, his voice as light and soft as ever.

"Good, stretch each other well, we will be having great fun when I'm home. Have you eaten?" Leo purred at his master's voice, the sound reverberating through the phone.

"Yes, we have. The maids fed us." Leo said, panting more then he was a second ago.

Hakyeon smirked, twirling the cord attached to the phone like he was a teenage girl talking to her crush. "Is Wonshik messing with you while you talk to master? "

Leo whimpered, confirming his question. Hakyeon relaxed at the sound of them panting and getting each other ready. 

"Wonshik?" He called through the phone, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, Master?" 

"Take care of Taekwoonie for me." Hakyeon enjoyed the loud moan that came from Leo, also hearing a grunt of agreement come through the line. 

"I love you both, I will see you in two hours. " Once he heard their goodbyes and moans, he ended the call, setting the phone back down and getting to his paperwork. 

\---

Hakyeon walked into his house, setting his keys on the gold platter by the door and sniffing the air. The air smelled of sex. The short male walked further into the house, looking for his little animals. 

When he got to their bedroom, he heard moans and groans spilling from the door. A smirk laced his mouth as he opened the door, finding Leo on his side of the bed moaning loudly as a vibrator peeked out of his pale ass. 

Ravi wasn't any better, shaking violently as he too had a vibrator shoved up his tan ass. Both of them had cum many times, the evidence on the bed sheets that they squirmed around on. 

Both of them hadn't noticed that their master had walked in. Smiling, Hakyeon snuck onto the bed, making sure he wasn't noticed. The brown-skinned man grabbed both of their vibrators and moved them quickly in out of their holes. Both hybrids gasped in unison, turning and seeing who it was. 

Hakyeon made sure to push it back in hard, hitting their prostates at identical times as he continued. Their moans almost became screams as they shouted, 'Master!' in the room.

When he pulled both of them out, he bit his lip as he watched the two relax, breathing heavily and calming their built up orgasms. 

Ravi turned first, his tail wagging against the bed as he was happy to see his master. Leo following, but his tail just swished back and forth as he waited. 

Hakyeon reached up and ran his hands through both hybrids hair, smiling at their cute reactions. "Hi, baby's," he said getting closer and petting them.

"Master," Leo purred, leaning into his touch.

"Okay, I'm gonna shove dildo's in your asses and get you off cause Master doesn't want you to walk around all hard. Later tonight we will continue. I wanna take you both out."

Hakyeon slipped his hands away from their hair, getting off the bed and going over to the huge cabinet in the corner. Once opened you could see a few floggers, whips, dildos, collars, leashes, anything they needed to have a fantastic night.

He grabbed two dildos, big enough to keep their holes wide and ready for when Hakyeon wants to be rough without the foreplay. The short male stuff the both of them up, then jacked them off hard, helping them cum and clean up the mess they made.

\---

 "Mr. Cha, your table is in the back waiting for you." Hakyeon nodded, pulling their leashes so they could follow. 

People watched them, eyeing  _his_ hybrids as they walked to the back of the room. 

Sitting down in their special area, Hakyeon crossed his legs, watching as his two little animals laid back, sitting around Hakyeon as though he was a king. 

The room was dim and dark but you could see. People were talking and dancing everywhere, grinding and seeking a mate. The room smelt of sex and different mixes of fragrance. 

This was their favorite club. This was the club Hakyeon had found his two hybrids. They were being sold in the alleyway, and when his eyes met the two he just couldn't choose. So he bought them, seeing how scared and fragile they were he just had to take care of them. 

Hakyeon got up, going to get a drink, "What would you two like to drink?" 

Leo shook his head, laying it upon Ravi's shoulder as he waited for Ravi to answer. 

"Water, Master." Hakyeon nodded, watching Ravi lay his head on top of Leo's hair. They rubbed their heads together and made their cute little noises. 

Mr. Cha walked to the bar, calling over the bartender before ordering their drinks, setting down some cash. Since the bartender needed to do something special to make Hakyeon's drink he had to wait. He didn't mind, he just wanted to get back to his lovely boys. 

Soon Hakyeon was approached by a stranger, a touchy stranger at that.

Ravi had been keeping an eye on their master, making sure he was safe. When he noticed the man getting handsy with their owner he turned to Leo, showing him what was happening. When Hakyeon tried to get the man to take his hands off his hips, it was useless. The man was too strong. 

Ravi got up, Leo not far behind. Both of them stalking up to their owner, their leashes hitting their thighs and stomachs. They came up behind the two, growls coming from the back of their throats.

Ravi placed a hand on the male's shoulder, "I must ask you to stop harassing our owner."

When the man turned around, pissed, he backed down immediately, seeing that they were the wild animal type of hybrids.

Ravi's eyes were a deep blood red while Leo's were bright emerald green. They were ready to kill without a word, but of course, Hakyeon had to be the nice person he was. 

"Now, baby's, come here." They both shifted to one side of Hakyeon, giving the stink eye to the guy in front of them. 

"Goodbye," Ravi shooed, hearing a growled come from Leo as he walked away. 

Hakyeon reached up petting them as he sighed, relaxing when his hand met their soft and silky hair. 

"Thank you, boys. I was having some trouble with him. " He turned around when the bartender set a glass of water and the "special" drink he ordered down. 

Hakyeon turned around, handing Ravi his glass of water as they went back to the table, sitting down to where they can get comfortable. Leo watched his owner drink some of the alcohol, watching his adams apple bob up and down. He watched Ravi do the same thing. 

The shorter man saw, smirking. "Come here, Leo." Hakyeon drank a bit more before feeling Leo press a kiss to his lips, closing his eyes when he opened his mouth, inviting Leo's tongue in.

Ravi's eyes glowed red momentarily, watching the two make out beside him. Hearing Leo moan and the sounds of their tongues clashing made him go crazy. 

Hakyeon pulled away, taking a deep breath and turning to Ravi, "Come here, babe." Ravi leaned forward, placing his lips on his master's, kissing him like this was the last day he would see him. 

\---

The three of them came back to their mansion, walking through the doorway mauling each other. Hakyeon held onto their leashes tightly, he would make out with Leo and then turn to do the same with Ravi. 

Hakyeon pulled away, "Get ready for me upstairs, I must do something." 

Both hybrids nodded, running up the stairs and into their bedroom. The brown-skinned man went to his landline, calling the co-operator of their company. 

"Jaehwan?" He asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Ken answered.

"I need you to take over completely for the next few days. I'm gonna be taking those days off." Ken hummed through the phone.

"Alright, but you owe me." It was Hakyeon's turn to hum.

"Fine." Hakyeon mocked Ken's chuckle and then hung up.

He ran a hand through his hair, moving up the stairs to find Ravi fucking Leo with the dildo. Watching as he moved the dildo up and out as Leo stuck his ass in the air, pushing back, his face stuffed into the fluffy pillows on the bed.

"Shikkie, take it out." Ravi immediately pulled it out, watching Leo clench around the air. 

Hakyeon went over, dragging his hands over Leo's pale thighs and ass, dipping a finger into his gaping hole. 

"Ah! Master~! " Leo's voice became hoarse as he moaned loudly.

 A smirk made its way to Hakyeon's face, saying, "Wonshik, take out your dildo. Both of you come here." He gestured, ditching his shirt and working on getting his pants off.

Ravi did as told, pulling the dildo out and leaving it in his place as he crawled over to his master. Leo followed Ravi, crawling next to him. 

"Help Master out won't you?" Hakyeon cooed, his cock hard and oozing with precum. 

"Yes, Master." They said in unison, both animals getting to their master's cock.

"Good boys," Hakyeon praised, the praise sending them to continue the good work. 

Leo and Ravi didn't take turns, they went for it, sliding each of their tongues up and down their master's shaft. Hakyeon groaning and moaning, the pleasure shocking through his body in waves. Both hybrids sucked and licked the sensitive flesh, Ravi reaching up to grab at Hakyeon's balls. 

Their owner moaned louder, it sounded like music to both of their delicate ears. The high was like floating on clouds as his hybrids pleasure him of their own free well. If they didn't want to do something, they had special words for that. He would never force them into anything.

Leo had wrapped his lips around his cock, licking the slit and going down as Ravi reached the base of his shaft. He knew Leo had a great gag reflex, so he could never go down as far as he wanted to. Ravi, on the other hand, doesn't really have a gag-reflex. 

Working on their owner's cock, the two of them worked together to get him off. They wanted to serve their master, make him feel as though he should reward them for doing such a good job. Like it was his obligation to make sure they received their treat well, very well. 

Hakyeon was a moaning mess, groaning loudly and holding onto Leo's hair. You could tell he was close by how hard his eyes were squeezed together and how hard he fisted his hand through Leo's silky black hair. His face was that of pain and pleasure, somewhere in between. Well, that was until he came. His chubby face relaxed as the bliss shot through his body, throwing him through cloud 9 and into heaven.

Leo backed away once he had swallowed most of the cum, leaving some in his mouth. It was thick with a silky texture and he loved the salty yet sweet taste that hit his taste buds each time he got one of his partners off. Hakyeon finally lowered his head after he had thrown it back because of the pleasure, his eyes opening half-lidded as he watched Leo. Leo opened his mouth, showing his master that he had drunken most of his cum. Ravi had stopped what he was doing, going over to Leo and licking some of the cum from his tongue, his lips quirking up at the edges as he heard Hakyeon groan at the sight. Both of their gazes were pointed towards their dominant partner, watching him watch them.

When they had finished the cum together, Hakyeon was fully hard, just like the hybrids wanted. The two pulled apart, sitting onto their knees and waiting for instruction with glazed over, lust blown eyes, shining the color of their inner animal. 

Hakyeon snapped out of it, "Taekwoonie~," he cooed, griping his chin and getting closer to his face, "you've been such a good boy," that one went straight to his groin, "now, on the bed, I want the rest of your clothes off too."

Leo was quick to act, getting up and taking his clothes off, sitting on the bed with his tail swaying sensually.

"Shikkie~," Hakyeon called him over, the wolf crawling towards him and sitting back on his knees, "you did good as well, I want you on the bed as well, same position as baby Taekkie." He nodded and watched Ravi follow the orders correctly.

"All right, now I'm gonna get you off, with one touch." Hakyeon called, grabbing a bottle of lube and setting it with in his reach. 

Once he was prepared, a devilish look appeared on his small, adorable face. "You will each be touched once, and you will cum by my voice and one touch only. Are you ready?" Without even a nod of confirmation, Hakyeon started and trust them when they say it was like torture.

"Both of you like me like this, don't you? My body covered in a sheen of sweat, " Hakyeon moved his hands over his body, "my cock all hard and dripping with precum, " he slipped his finger over the tip of his cock, smearing his precum before slowly jacking himself. The hybrids were dying, thrusting in the air, whimpering, whining, moaning and groaning. "I bet you want to touch yourself; don't. Or maybe you wanna touch me?" A smirk split his mouth, "You wanna see you're fingers inside my asshole, thrusting in and out till I'm stretched perfectly. Then you wanna pound me till i'm screaming, " Hakyeon turned around, bending down and showing his gaping asshole,"look at me, my hole just waiting to be thrusted into oblivion. Taekwoonie~ I can tell you want to thrust that long pink tongue inside me~, hearing me shout your name so everyone knows who it was that made all this noise. Wonshikkie~, I bet you wanna thrust into me, fuck me so hard that, I don't know, that I'll break. Hard enough that I'll cum over and over again from over sensitivity. " Leo was close, you could tell. He had always had a wild imagination. Ravi almost the same, thrusting his hips in the air. 

"Now tell me, who's gonna cum? My good little boys. " Hakyeon smirked, walking up to them. "My beautiful hybrids, are you going to cum? Be good Hybrids and cum for me, cum for your Master." Hakyeon encouraged, walking over to them as his smirk widened. "Cum for me!" He shouted, grabbing the base of their shafts, and moving to the tip quickly, feeling their white hot cum land on his hands and arms, hearing them moan and groan the word, 'master.'

Taekwoon went through a thigh shaking orgasm, moaning his master's name like it would save his life. His head was thrown back and his thighs quaked with pleasure. 

Wonshik groaned loudly and threw his head back, his arms giving out as he fell back on their bed. 

Hakyeon smiled smugly, demanding, "Look at me." Both hybrids had a hard time lifting their heads, not over their high yet, but following orders. 

The short male smirked and licked his arm, sucking up the cum slowly as his hybrids watched, moaning along with it to put on a show. 

Once he finished, he walked over to the bed, "Shower time," he spoke, watching both of them scramble to get the shower ready for their master. 

\---

All three of them were in the shower, the hot water fogging up everything, but that wasn't the only hot thing going on. Hakyeon was making out with Leo, letting Ravi fuck him fast and hard. Leo was waiting till Hakyeon thought that he was stretched enough to let Leo join in on the fun. Moans were bouncing off the walls of the bathroom walls, Hakyeon moaning loudly in pleasure, smiling as he felt Ravi hit his prostate. 

"A few more minutes sweetie, you'll be able to pound me too." Hakyeon promised, licking his lips as he grabbed Leo's erection, pumping and flicking his wrist. 

Leo whimpered and let out a shaky breath, nodding and leaning in to make out with his master. Ravi moved fast inside his master, his wolf instincts to mate making him go faster then any human could. Hakyeon was starting to get louder, meaning it was almost time for Leo to join. 

"Shikkie, slow down or Woonie won't be able to join." Hakyeon said, feeling Ravi slow down, but not too much. "Okay, Taekwoon, go ahead and ravish me." He smirked evilly.

Leo's eyes turned emerald, lifting Hakyeon's legs, pulling Ravi and their master forward. He was ready, but he instead, slipped his fingers in, rubbing them against Hakyeon's insides and Ravi's cock. The two of them groaning in unison at the intrusion. Leo just wanted to make sure that his master was truly ready. When he felt he was stretched enough, he placed the head of his cock at his entrance, starting to slowly shove his way through. Ravi had slowly come to a stop, letting Leo push his way in. When they were both fully seated in Hakyeon, they started to move one by one. 

The pain, Hakyeon felt first. Fuck did it hurt, it was always like this. What do you expect when you have two cocks shoved up this tiny little hole. He grunted and let it continue, even though it felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out, he knew the pleasure would be coming soon. When Leo thrusted up hard, he felt pleasure tingle through his body, telling him that Leo hit his prostate. As Leo continued to stab at his prostate, Ravi was trying to find it again, wanting to pleasure his master in the same way. 

Soon, Hakyeon was screaming each of their names, moaning so loud the neighbors started banging their fists on the walls and telling them to keep it down. He didn't care, he had two dicks shoved up his asshole and they were both hitting the right place in practically the same moment, he would scream if he needed too. 

The pleasure started to build up and soon enough, it was too much for the little male to handle, feeling himself cum without warning as he started to become over sensitive. Hakyeon shook violently as the two hybrids continued, chasing their own orgasms as they fucked their master into oblivion. 

"L-e-o," He sounded like he was on one hell of a bumpy road as he said the name quietly, encouraging the lion hybrid to go fast, his eyes returning to an emerald shade. 

"R-a-v-i," He did the same thing for Ravi, wanting to give the wolf hybrid the same amount of attention, his eyes turning blood red in the process. 

They continued to pound their master into cloud 9, but he was already in heaven. The pleasure was too much and tears started to flow from the over sensitivity. 

All Ravi and Leo knew was that they were doing an exceptional job, because he never called them by their given animal names. He had always thought it made them sound like they weren't worthy of being people and instead deserved to be treated like animals. 

After about 2 more minutes of intensity, they both came at the same time, riding out their highs and leaving their master full of their mixed cum. By then, Hakyeon had passed out. It had all became too much on his small body as he laid limply between the chests of his two most prized possessions. 

\---

The next morning when Hakyeon woke up, he felt cold and lonely. He felt around the bed for the two hybrids, wondering where the hell they could've been. When he couldn't find them though, he opened his eyes, sitting up slowly. Pain shot through his back and his ass, a grunt escaping as he sat up fully. He didn't remember much from last night, but he surely remembered the pleasure they had put him through. That was possibly the best sex they had all had. 

Taking a glance at the clock, he saw that it was almost 12:00 in the afternoon. Hakyeon had decided to get up. At first he went a little quickly, regretting it the instant it happened as his ass and lower back were on fire, but he slowly managed to get up and throw a robe on. 

He walked out of their room, holding his lower back slightly. The short male made his way to the living room, seeing no one there. When he sniffed the air, he smelt a strong scent of waffles as his stomach growled. He limped to the kitchen, growling when he felt his ass on fire. Hakyeon always hated the after affects of their awesome sex, but what could he do about it. 

As he reached the kitchen, he could hear silent giggles slipping from under the door. Hakyeon straightened himself, regretted it, and then walked into the kitchen, seeing his two happy hybrids. Ravi held Leo's waist as Leo wore an apron, they were kissing and smiling together, that was all he could ask for.  

Hakyeon witnessed as they both broke apart, turning to look at their master. Smiles appeared on their faces as they saw the short man's own small smile. 

"Good morning, master." They greeted in unison.

"Good morning, Taekwoonie~, Wonshikkie~," Hakyeon greeted back, walking over and feeling the two surround him with their scents.

"You smell good, master." Ravi said as he wrapped his arms around his waist, shoving his face into his neck. Leo had grown interest in what Ravi had said and took a whiff for himself.

"Shikkie's right, you smell delightful. " Leo added, sticking his face onto the other side of his neck. 

He relished in the feeling of their warm bodies in close proximity to his, loving their scents combined. Leo let go first, turning back around and flipping the waffle in the waffle maker after it had beeped. 

"We made breakfast." The lion hybrid said, gesturing to the rest of the food on the counter. 

Ravi let go of their master as he walked over to examine their food, "I can see. Can we eat?" He asked.

"Go ahead, let me finish this waffle and then I'll join you. "

\---

After they had all finished breakfast, the three lovers went on a walk, a collar on each of the hybrids neck. They all held hands, walking through the beauty called nature. Flowers in bloom, bees buzzing around those flowers and love surrounding the three partners. Hakyeon was very glad that he had been in the club that day and that he had followed those strange men that were talking about hybrids, or else he would have never discovered them being sold in the back of a giant van, stuffed in small cages and scared to death.

It had taken a while for them to adjust to Hakyeon and trust him, but as they both trusted each other, they decided that they would be able to trust Hakyeon with their life. He was always kind, always nice, always made sure they were fed, didn't force them to do or into anything they didn't want. He was perfect, more then perfect, he was everything both of them had ever wanted in an owner. 

That was the day they decided they would be a couple, all three of them would love and protect each other. Hakyeon was so happy when they opened up to him, showing how much they trusted him. 

Leo and Ravi tightened their grips, no one could touch Hakyeon, he was their's and only their's, and they were his.

"Taekwoon, Wonshik." Hakyeon said, looking at both of his hybrids when he said their name's. "I know I don't say this much but, I love you, both of you from the bottom of my heart."

"We know, Hakyeon." Leo said, squeezing his hand.

"We want you to know that we love you just as much as you love us, Hakyeon. " Ravi spoke.

"I haven't heard my name from you guys in a while. It's nice to not be called master for once." Hakyeon said, he had never forced them to call him master, they just did it on their own. After a month of trying to get them to say his name, he gave up.

"We know that too, master." Ravi smirked. 

"I just want you to know that, "Hakyeon paused, bring the two next to each other, "you will always be mine. My little animals. "

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I have a thing for polygamous/polyamorus ships.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I have been hesitating to post things because I thought I wasn't a good writer, so I am really trying hard.


End file.
